This invention generally relates to carriers designed to facilitate the portability of ski equipment by the owner thereof and which may also be employed as a ski equipment securing device to prevent the theft of ski equipment carried thereby.
Skis and ski poles are obviously somewhat unwieldy when they are carried loosely and may be extremely expensive pieces of equipment. Accordingly, the ski enthusiast not only seeks ways for him to carry his equipment with facility, but he also seeks to prevent the theft of his equipment. I recognize that various devices have been previously provided for carrying and securement of ski equipment. However, such previously provided devices have had various shortcomings, not the least of which is that they have usually included multiple separable parts, been extremely expensive, and have been subject to failure in the cold environment in which they are generally used.
This invention is designed to eliminate the undesirable aspects of such previously provided devices. It may, for instance, comprise an integral unit having a one-piece body portion, including a pair of hingedly interconnected polygonal cover segments, and may be molded from polypropylene. Each cover segment may include a ski receiving portion for carrying a single ski and a ski pole receiving portion for carrying a single pole, closure together of the cover segments providing for securement of the skis and ski poles therebetween. The cover segment preferably includes yieldable ski and ski pole retaining members to accommodate various sizes of skis and ski poles. An easily opened latch may be provided for securing the segments together for facile removal of the ski equipment therefrom and a lock to prevent such removal. The same may be provided to accommodate members for securing it to immovable objects such as trees and ski racks.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the following detailed description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, and in which drawings: